Gundam Senshi
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Crystal Tokyo has been lost! Now Peruru, the Dream Elf, must bring it back. With the help of the new Senshi, will he be able to bring Sailor Moon and the other back, and end the wars? Or will Earth be doomed to a lifeless rock? 02X01 03X04
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't believe it. Chibiusa, also known as Rini or even Rabbit, was gone forever. Lost to the curse of time, as all creatures do. But she had at least left him two things to remember her by.

His flute, which he gave her that day when he finally earned his wings and became a true child of the faerie. And the most startling thing of all, a small crystal with immense power. The same crystal she accidentally took inside her own body when the dark moon attacked Crystal Tokyo in the future.

The Silver Imperium Crystal, the strongest remnant of the Silver Millennium.

But why would Rabbit give him the crystal? It possessed the powers of every Sailor Scout who lived, and grew stronger along with those who protected it.

To make matters more confusing, right after she left him the crystal, her father, King Endymion left him in charge of the Earth's golden crystal, the symbol of his power.

Peruru had no clue why they left him with such powerful artifacts. His King, however, had seen the future. Oberon knew a dark time would arrive, and Peruru would have to make a choice.

Peruru would decide the fate of both Faerie and Mortal worlds.

* * *

Duo ran back to the church, with the stolen suit. But what awaited him was hell. The Alliance bombed the church, killing the forty terrorists...and the three hundred innocent children inside. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen were among the dead, as the priest handed him his cross.

In his rage, he lost all sense of control, and slaughtered any terrorists who remained.

Why? Why did the Alliance bomb a church full of children? Were they insane?

Unfortunately for them, they had crossed the worst person they could. And he wasn't even human. Duo Maxwell was only his cover name, for he had taken mortal form for a break. And look what happened...he lost his charges to people who didn't care about the innocent, only how to gain control.

If only the Senshi had survived! If Crystal Tokyo even had a chance to come into being, then maybe this wouldn't have happened!

But after a series of battles, the Senshi were sealed inside the planets they represented, and Pluto was forced to remain between Time itself.

Something had altered the future, and made it so that Crystal Tokyo never came about. Chibiusa was still born, but she never became princess or Sailor Mini Moon. She died a mortal life, her soul wandering the gates of time until the future was set back on course.

Duo cried, wondering how the future had gone so wrong. Not even the faeries knew what happened. All they knew was that suddenly the Senshi lost their powers, and when they died were sealed off inside their planets until things were set right. The only things left of their reign were the crystals, which he now protected until they woke up.

Sure he could awaken the powers of the silver crystal if he had to, but he didn't want to use it's power for selfish reasons. Chibiusa had entrusted him to protect it, since he was an immortal faerie.

So he spent the rest of his years until he turned fifteen preparing to go to war for the colonies. His aibou, Deathscythe, would be his weapon in a war that someone else started.

He could not fail this time. If he did, the innocent who died under his care would haunt him for the rest of his life.

So he went back to Earth in a suit meant only for destruction. Part of him was anxious to get this war over with. The other part of him couldn't wait to feel the earth beneath his bare feet, to feel the wind on his his pearly wings.

He idly noticed another capsule experience trouble with an OZ carrier. He wondered which one of the other four managed to hit problems with them.

Soon he was on the planet, and he could feel the hidden power of the king slumbering beneath him. Endymion was awaiting the moment for the Crystals to be awakened.

And Oberon was waiting to join forces with the true heir of the Earth. The faeries and the Moon Kingdom had always been allies, even when the Kingdom had fallen to Beryl, the faeries knew that the heirs would come back.

Peruru was the one who brought the kingdoms back together. Only something had gone terribly wrong a few years later. The new Silver Millennium never came, and the Senshi lost their powers.

So now he had to deal with a war he wanted nothing to do with, all in order to bring peace to the colonies and Earth.

So Duo went to the nearest payphone and called Howard. Now all he had to do was deal with the nearest base, and the mission G had given him and then head to the place where he could crash without worries.

Instead he finds the sea more crowded than usual, so he dealt with the idiots dumb enough to be in the area.

He ends up finding the suit which crashed. Seeing no point in letting a good suit go to waste, he turned off the self detonation and began to bring the suit up.

Escaping through the hatch, he spies a few nymphs playing around, and gives them a wave. Startled, they bolt. He grinned, and surfaced.

Suddenly he spotted someone pointing a gun at a girl in...you have got to be kidding. Was that a party dress? Sometimes he hated being a chivalrous guy.

He shot the guy, and was a bit startled to see the girl stand in front of him to protect him.

Somehow he got the feeling things were about as clear as fairy politics. So he took a gamble.

"G, H, O, J, or S?"

Relieved at the confused look on the girl's face, the boy's cleared up in realization.

"J."

"Sorry about the bullet man. I'm with G. Was that your partner I found underwater?"

Panic set in, and he smirked.

"I can fix it so _she _doesn't remember it, but you'll have to pilot the thing yourself."

"Agreed."

Duo prepared to cast the easiest and most basic things for fey kind. A mesmer of confusion. All the girl would remember was heading down to the marina when it blew, but not why or what she saw there.

The second the suits breached the surface, he hit her with it. Her eyes glazed over, and he made sure she would be found safely. The two swiftly went to the suits, and before the basemen could react, they were gone.

Heero turned to him, and said "Who are you?"

"Call me Duo. Or Scythe, if you think the lines are tapped. You?"

"Heero Yuy, pilot of Wing."

"After the pacifist? That's just weird. Anyway, you need any parts?"

"What did you do to Relena?"

"She the blond?"

Heero nodded.

"Nothing serious. She'll wake up with some minor amnesia, but other than that, she'll be fine."

"How?"

"Trade secret. You wouldn't be able to do it anyway."

Heero Hn'd in response. Then he looked at Duo speculatively, and wrote a few things down. He handed it to Duo.

He looked over the list, and grinned.

"A few parts we'll have to order special, and should arrive in a day or two, but most of it we have around here."

Soon the two were finishing up the more pressing repairs, and Heero discreetly tried to find out what exactly the other pilot did to the blond girl. Seeing no point in lying (which wasn't his style, he hated lies) he humored him.

"Basically I blurred her memory a lot. It's one of my easier tricks, but I dislike doing it. And that was the first time I've used it in a while."

He sensed that Heero wanted to know exactly what he had done, so he hit him with a minor mesmer. Five minutes later Heero was staring at his suit in confusion.

Duo had hit him right as he was replacing a split wire, which was now fixed.

"That's what I did to her, only I hit her with a stronger version."

Heero was apparently in shock over that, because he looked slightly alarmed.

"As far as I know there isn't any damage from being hit by it."

Duo watched as Heero flew back to the school, acting like nothing had happened. He grinned, because from the sense he got from that guy, he would be loads of fun to mess with later.

And if there was one thing faeries loved more than dancing under the moonlight, it was messing with people, especially when said person was a bit uptight.

The results were hilarious.

(Meanwhile Heero got a shiver down his back and _knew _someone somewhere planned to prank him. He hated it when he got that feeling.)

* * *

Duo went and blew up another base, grinning like a madman the whole time. He went to see Howard after he finished, and helped out with the ship.

When he went to sleep, he got an interesting dream.

_("Peruru!"_

_'Chibiusa? Forgive me for what I have to do.'_

"_Peruru, I understand. I've been watching all this time. Peruru...you will have to use the Crystal soon."_

_'What? I thought you and King Endymion gave me the crystals to protect until you awake.'_

"_Peruru...no, Duo, listen. The Senshi can't awake until Crystal Tokyo is created. And Crystal Tokyo won't be around with the war going on. You'll have to end the war so the full power of the Silver Crystal can be used."_

_'What do you mean Rabbit?'_

"_Duo...you will have to use the Crystal soon. It's the only way to wake the Senshi and free them from the seals."_

_'You mean...I have to use the Silver Crystal during the WAR? I can't do that! It could corrupt it's powers!'_

"_It's why we gave the Crystals to you. We trust you to keep the Crystals and not to use them for anything but defending the innocent."_

_'I'll...I'll try to do my best Rabbit.')_

Duo awoke with a sense of shock. His old friend, Rabbit, had given him the go ahead to use the Crystal in the war. But he didn't know if he could do it, for he would risk the chance of corrupting it's power and bringing the future he knew to ruin before it had a chance to shine.

He needed advice. How could he bring Crystal Tokyo out if he didn't know when he was supposed to use the Crystal? He couldn't ask the faeries, because he was currently on vacation, and to ask them would mean he would have to go back to his world.

The Senshi were out of the question...they were all sealed. Endymion was asleep, and he honestly had no clue where he was. So who could he turn to for help with this?

His mind ran through the Scouts, thinking about where each were sealed, and dismissing them. All except for one.

Pluto. The daughter of Kronos, and guardian of time. Getting a hold of a Time Key wouldn't be that difficult, and she was a good friend of the Rabbit. She was the easiest to get to, and would be the best person to ask.

"Hey Howard, I'm going to shore for a bit. Keep an eye on my Aibou, will ya?" Duo called out.

"Not a mission?"

"Personal, rather than G."

"Gotcha. Mind picking up a few things?"

"Sure. Make a list."

Duo headed to the mainland with a list. It seemed luck was on his side, because the land he approached was close to one of the known locations for the Keys which had been scattered.

Looked like he would have to do a little robbing though. He had a few issues with robbing a shrine. Particularly since this shrine used to be where Mars acted as a Miko.

Somehow he had a feeling Mars would forgive him for it. After all, he was bringing about Crystal Tokyo for everyone.

* * *

A silent figure crept into the night, his mission more important than the one G just sent him. Duo slipped past the lone priest, and went into the inner sanctuary. A miko finishing up her daily prayers to the spirits she served looked up, and saw nothing.

Duo went past her, heading for the room he knew the Key to be in. Every faerie knew where the five keys given to the Senshi that protected the Moon Princess directly were. It was the others that went missing.

He opened the door quietly, and saw it.

A red key, with the symbol of Mars etched inside a crystal. This was the source of Rei's transformation, her connection to Mars. He carefully went up, and brought out the Silver Crystal. The gem began to pulse, awakened from it's long slumber to answer the call.

He took the key and left, the power within it finally active after centuries of slumber.

Duo returned to the ship, and looked at his prize. The wand of Mars was like a beacon in the night, it's power ready to be used again.

But that beacon was a double edged sword, for it alerted the darkness still in the universe that the Silver Crystal was back.

The biggest thing it did was cause every Senshi to stir, particularly Mars herself. Once Duo found someone who could harness it, her power would awaken fully to help him in the war.

He just had to find the one who could use it.

* * *

Duo ran into Heero again during a mission. He was still miffed that the other pilot had stolen parts from his aibou without asking. It had taken a week just to repair it!

On the other hand, because he had taken a while to get back in action, he ran into three _very_ familiar birds. Birds he hadn't seen since the Dream Hole was destroyed.

Poupelin, Banane, and Orangeat. All of whom were trying to regain their human form. Oberon must still be angry over the whole incident with the scouts.

Luckily for them, they recognized him right off the bat. So now he had three faeries hoping to regain the favor of the King and Queen, and perhaps gain their human forms.

In exchange they would help him during the war.

Duo drove his car to a nearby base which had just been destroyed. Looking into the flames, he saw a familiar kind of suit shooting everything that saw it.

It was red and white, and appeared to be a gun type. He couldn't see any real distinguishing characteristics on it. Suddenly he felt a burning sensation in his pocket. He pulled it out and realized that the wand of Mars was pulsing.

It couldn't be that simple...could it?

The pilot finally saw him, and was about to fire. So with a bit of quick thinking he grabbed something out of the backseat, scribbled something and held it up to be seen clearly. The Gundam turned away, and he followed it.

Once the suit was stored, the cockpit opened, and revealed a boy about sixteen with long cinnamon brown hair and one emerald green eye.

"Thanks for not shooting. I see the Mad Five sent another guy to fight. Which one you with?"

The other boy kept staring at him.

"Silent type, huh? Well you can call me Duo Maxwell. I run, I hide, but I never tell a lie. I'm with G."

"You can call me Trowa."

"Code or real?"

"Just Trowa."

Duo nodded. The pulsing was growing stronger, and he pulled the wand out reluctantly. If he put it back in his pocket it could burn him. Trowa's eyes were drawn to the thing, and Duo saw a familiar symbol flash briefly on his forehead.

The symbol for Mars.

Duo held out the wand and said "I think this one is meant for you. Which means I have three more to find."

"What is it?"

"Something to protect you. It's a good luck charm of sorts, and it works really well. Particularly when you can see Mars in the night sky."

Trowa took the wand and felt something click inside him. The odd feeling he had earlier when Duo held up the sign went away, and he felt a sense of relief. He looked at the odd symbol in the crystal and had to ask "What this symbol?"

"It's the symbol for Mars. If you want to survive, keep it with you."

They parted ways the next morning. Duo went west, Trowa went north.

It was near. The wand of Mercury was close. He crept into the museum and found it. The blue crystal shone a sapphire light under the moonlit night. Knowing that his brother was hiding him from the cameras, he broke the glass with the butt of his gun.

His hand darted in and out of the large hole without leaving a trace, and he fled the building. That was another key found. Two more were left. Venus and Jupiter.

_

* * *

("Authorities around the world are confused with the string of burglaries that have recently hit several businesses and museums. Each theft had one thing in common, as the thief only takes one thing and leaves more valuable items behind._

_Each item stolen was part of a set which had been nearly forgotten in recent years, called the Keys of Kronos._

_The first to be reported stolen was the Key of Mars. Then Mercury, Jupiter and Venus. Detectives now have a round-the-clock surveillance over the last key, the Key of the Moon Princess._

_Legend states that each key had the ability to call upon the powers of the Mythical Senshi. One key for each Senshi. Anyone who could awaken the powers of these keys could gain the ability to control the world. Another legend claims that the keys grant access to the gates of Time, but this is unconfirmed.")_

* * *

He had only one key left to find. Luckily for him, the one that the detectives were guarding was an out and out fake. Unlike the other four, the key of the Moon was stronger and had the power to free Pluto and Saturn from their places.

And he knew how to get it. The only real problem he had was to find a copy of the game which would unlock the old base. Thank Oberon for the nerds! They never threw away old games.

After a few false leads, he finally found someone with the game. Oddly enough it was the descendant of Melvin, one of Usagi's old school friends. He paid the guy five million in cash, and walked away with the only surviving copy of the old Sailor V game.

He plugged it in, and prepared to go through the levels. With each boss beat, the game began to glow brighter. Once he cleared the last level, the game slid into the ground revealing a staircase.

He walked down, and the dust cleared. The ancient computer came to life, and he heard a familiar voice. It was Rabbit.

"Hey Rabbit. I finally made it."

Once the Senshi had been sealed, Luna and Artemis had used Rabbit's voice for the computer. It was their way of remembering the past. Immediately after that, they were sent into stasis until the girls could be awakened again.

There on the console was the key. Duo walked up and picked the thing up. The moment his hands closed around it, a pair of glowing lights appeared and shattered. When he could see again, he blinked.

A pair of felines with the yellow crescent moons on their foreheads yawned widely. One was a purplish velvet black, and had red eyes. The other was a pure white with blue eyes. It took them a while to fully wake up.

Duo was down at eye level with them, grinning.

"Hello Luna, Artemis. Sleep well?"

"Who are you? Where is the Princess?" said Luna.

Pearly wings came out of his back, and his appearance changed. Their eyes widened in realization when they recognized him.

"You're that dream elf from before!"

"My name is Peruru, and the Rabbit asked me to bring Crystal Tokyo back. So far I've found Mars and possibly Jupiter, but I've been having trouble finding Mercury and Venus."

"What's in it for the Faerie?" asked Artemis.

"Several thousand years ago, the Fae and the Moon Kingdom were allies. When you fell, we suffered for many years. It was only when the Rabbit helped me gain my wings that we started to recover fully. But something went wrong when Crystal Tokyo was lost. Now our numbers are dwindling, and if something isn't done we'll die out."

"What can we do to help?"

Peruru grinned.

"Well for starters, we can upgrade this system. Things have advanced since the Senshi were sealed. If my suspicions are correct, then chances are I already know the other Senshi."

"And which planet do you represent?" asked Luna.

He closed his eyes, and allowed the symbol to appear before bringing out the crystals.

"Chibiusa chose me to awaken Crystal Tokyo, and the best way to do that was to make me the new Senshi of the Moon. Besides, out of all the new Senshi, I am the only person who has personally met the original ones. And I'm the only one who knows how the future was supposed to go."

They nodded, and he brought them up to speed. While they weren't happy about the war that was raging now, they understood that they had to wait before the Senshi could reawaken.

Their powers would only diminish in war among mortals, and the crystal would be tainted if they were to use them against the very people they were meant to protect.

Now all he had to do was head the New Edwards, and pray that his suspicions were correct.


	2. Chapter 2

Heero was putting his suit up in the cargo hold, and was about to take off when he noted the door was still open. He went out of the pilot's seat with his gun in hand, and reluctantly put it away when he saw a familiar head of hair.

It was that annoying idiot Duo. Things had been strange since the braided baka had given him that green stick with the weird symbol in it. He kept seeing things out of the corner of his eye, and his reflexes, which had been quick to begin with, were now like liquid lightning.

Duo helped him pilot the plane to New Edwards. Heero kept giving him dark looks, and finally he could take it no more.

"What?"

"What the hell did you do to me?"

Realization hit him. Heero had no idea that he was the new chosen to wield the power of Jupiter.

"Nothing bad. I can't explain the full situation until I find the other two. And given that the Mad Five won't pass up a chance to kill the OZ leaders in one fell swoop, chances are good they'll show up."

Heero was giving him a major death glare now, since he refused to fully explain what was happening to him.

"Fine. But will you explain why I keep seeing things out of the corner of my eye?"

Duo looked at him in amusement and laughed.

"If you mean the weird lights, relax. They just want to see you. If you ask them nicely they'll help you with missions to blow shit up. They love getting back at soldiers who kill innocents."

"And _who_ exactly are _THEY_?" asked Heero cynically.

Duo gained a smirk that did nothing to inspire confidence, as he whistled sharply.

"Come on out guys!"

The lights which had been pestering him for weeks since Duo had given him that weird stick thing came out in full view now.

"Drop he light show guys. While he is fun to mess with, I don't want to hear rumors that one of you were shot because you got on his nerves when he was jumpy."

Heero heard the light things giggle, then say something he didn't understand. Duo laughed, and replied in the same language.

"Sorry man. Sprites have a tendency to be a nuisance unless you know how to talk to them."

"Sprites?"

Duo grinned wider.

"Yup, sprites. As in Fairy sprites. Annoying little buggers if you don't know how to handle them properly."

Heero gave the other pilot a long look.

"I'll teach you how to talk to them once we land. You remember when we first met? How I altered the blond girl's memories?"

Heero nodded slowly, wondering why he brought it up.

"That stick I gave you will protect you from that trick. It's main purpose is to protect."

"Protect what?"

He thought about how to answer that, and finally said "Protect the innocent. Using the power of that key to kill the enemy will only weaken it. But to call upon the full power you would have to protect something. It doesn't matter whether it's a person, a colony or even someone who was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Heero wasn't too happy about something.

"If I can't use it in the war, what good is it?"

Duo looked at his fellow pilot sharply.

"There is more to war then killing Heero. Sometimes you need to protect. Besides, if you have that wand and your suit explodes, then it will make sure you don't die. It'll still hurt like hell, but you won't die from it. And if it happens in space..."

Heero looked at him in confusion.

"If you were stranded in space, it would take you someplace safe."

"What does the symbol mean?"

"You mean the one in the crystal?"

He nodded.

"It's the symbol for Jupiter. Which means you'll have the power of lightning on your side."

Heero noted that Duo had a wand thing in his pocket. But it was different from the one he gave him.

"What about yours?"

"Mine bears the mark of the Moon Kingdom. Which means I have the power of light itself backing me."

"What about the others?"

"Mercury has the power of ice, Venus the power of emotion, Mars the power of fire, Pluto has Time, Saturn has darkness, Neptune the sea, Uranus has space."

That made Heero stare at him.

"Exactly how many are we talking about?"

"One for each planet, two for the Earth. Most of them are sealed, and only two are still around."

"Tell me everything."

"I'll tell the you when I give Mercury the key."

Something clicked in his mind, and he remembered an odd report he heard about a series of burglaries which involved keys. The report had included pictures of the stolen items.

He thought the stick had looked familiar.

"Duo...where did you get this wand?"

"I took it. Had to, in order to wake her up."

"Her?"

"Jupiter."

"Jupiter is a planet 02, not a person."

"Shows what you know. Their powers were sealed a while back, and things went off course. I was given the task of setting it back on track."

Duo sensed Heero's frustration that he refused to tell him everything.

"Wait until I give Mercury the key. Then everything will become a little clearer."

"Why do you have to wake them all up?"

"We could probably handle protecting people without Venus or Mars...but Mercury was the brains. Leaving out the descendant of Mercury would be a very bad idea."

That shut him up.

They reached New Edwards in time, and were preparing to attack.

* * *

Duo could sense the presence of Mars and Venus nearby, awaiting the same orders. He couldn't feel Mercury yet, which meant 05 had yet to reach the base.

They attacked on time, and Duo felt no joy in the act. He preferred protecting people to killing them.

Much to his disbelief, 03 actually shot at him.

"OY! Knock it off with the ammo Trowa!"

"Nice to see you again 02."

A new voice interrupted them.

"You know him Trowa? Why did you shoot him?"

The owner of this new voice had an educated sound to it, and was coming from the sand colored suit.

"Habit. Besides, he owes me."

"Good grief. I give you something to protect others and now everyone wants to shoot me!"

Duo vaguely sensed the presence of the fifth suit. Apparently the guy wanted to wait before showing up.

He noted a plane about to take off, and made a wish to the crystal.

_Please protect the innocent from harm._

The crystal glowed briefly, and kept it's shine as Heero went to attack the plane which had been identified as an OZ carrier. Right as he was about to strike, a barrier blocked his energy blade.

It was a golden hue and covered the plane perfectly. Duo could feel the crystal glowing brightly as 01 came back to the ground. He could tell the other pilot was angry about something.

"02, what the hell was that about?" Heero practically growled at him.

"Clearly that plane wasn't full of OZ leaders. I think it was full of pacifists."

"_It was, and what the hell was that?"_

Duo turned, and saw the other suit finally make an appearance.

"Good of you to finally show yourself 05. I've been waiting for you."

Duo hit the key to send the program.

"02, what is this?" asked the sand colored one.

"This, 04, is a key to a safe haven for all of us. Those who watch for the key code are our allies, and will hide us if need be. The only way to access this code is to beat it."

"Beat _what_ exactly?" said Heero.

Duo was smirking.

"It took me ages to find the damn thing, so you had better not erase it. Beat that program, and you'll gain access to some valuable allies who can help you hide the Gundams more easily."

Duo took out the last key, and concentrated on sending it to the descendant of Mercury. The voice of the fifth pilot came through, and he sounded very confused.

"What the hell is this?"

"That, 05, is a key. It will protect you from harm. And, if you really need to, protect innocents from being killed as a casualty of the war."

Clearly 05 had inherited his ancestor's brains, because his next question was "And how exactly do I activate this power?"

Duo cackled.

"It's about time one of you asked. They all have the same activating words, but the planets that power them are different. Your planet is Mercury 05. 04 is Venus, 03 is Mars, and 01 is Jupiter. The activating words is Crystal Power, as in Mercury Crystal Power, Mars Crystal Power...you get the idea."

03 and 05 quickly left to chase Treize, while the other three stayed behind. Heero was in shock that he almost killed a plane full of pacifists, because he wasn't moving at all.

04 quickly contacted Duo again, asking a question.

"So all I have to do for protection is say those words?"

"That and have the key I gave you out. The crystal will glow and you'll feel a new power within you. But they are only for protection, and killing anyone with the key's power will weaken it severely."

"Why will it weaken it?"

"Because the key's were made to protect humans, not kill them."

Duo felt the crystal grow warm as 04 said _"Venus Crystal Power!"_

The Sandrock Gundam glowed a topaz hue, and changed slightly. A golden shield was around it now.

"You know I never caught your name."

"It's Quatre."

"Well Kit kat, mind going over to Hee-chan? That shield should cover him if you're next to him."

Quatre moved his suit next to Wing, and the shield took effect. Duo took out a few more suits before they found out that the whole place was now rigged to blow up with them on it. _That_ snapped Heero out of it, because he opted to take care of it.

Heero was not happy.

* * *

Wu Fei looked at the stick sceptically. Why had 02 given him something like this? After being beaten by Trieze himself, his moral was very low. Was he worthy of piloting the Shen Long? Or was he just kidding himself?

Even though his suit was covered up, he remembered the odd program that was sent through.

_What the hell. Not like I have anything to lose by checking it out._

Wu Fei loaded the program, and was very surprised to see a screen pop up saying _SAILOR V_.

Why had 02 sent him a vintage video game like this? The graphics were outdated, the programming was old as dirt, and the levels were tedious.

Still, he continued playing it, finding it easy for someone with his reflexes. He didn't notice that the screen was glowing brighter the farther he progressed.

When he got to what he assumed was the last level, he beat the last boss monster quite easily. He went to shut down the program but much to his surprise, it shut itself down. The light he hadn't noticed before grew enough that it surrounded him in the cockpit.

When he could see again, he found himself in an underground area with a large computer. Judging by the receipts he found it was recently updated. Sitting on the console were a pair of cats.

He heard voices, but he had no idea where it was coming from. He walked to the console, and the voices got louder. One was male and the other female. He looked around trying to find the owners, and failed.

"Who exactly are you looking for?" asked the female.

"Where are you?" replied Wu Fei.

"Look down."

Wu Fei followed the instructions and found himself looking at the white cat. Since their backs had been to him he didn't notice the odd marks on their foreheads.

"Welcome to the base. I'm Artemis and that's Luna."

"You...can talk."

"What's wrong with a talking cat?" asked Luna.

"Do you have any way of contacting 02?" Wu Fei asked finally.

Luna jumped onto the console and brought out a wristwatch. It was blue and had the same symbol as the crystal. Artemis had a small compact with the same thing on it.

"We had him hook up his 'suit' to the compacts. This will allow the five of you to communicate through our system."

"Is that how he transmitted that old game?"

"The original way for finding the Senshi. He found it through someone who used to collect them, and bought it."

"The main point was to unite the Senshi. Now he created a new purpose for it. To get into the base, you have to beat the game at least once. Quite brilliant actually, since most people couldn't beat the game even when it was first created."

"And most people wouldn't suspect that the game was the key. Brilliant."

Wu Fei left with a new purpose. Once he got over the fact that the cats could talk, they explained what 02 was really trying to do. Duo had even left them a vision of Crystal Tokyo for them to use should the other pilots show up without him.

It was a good thing he found the base, for he was once again called to fight.

Sally Po, one of the remnants of the Alliance military was trying to help her comrades escape the new OZ regime. Which is how they found him. It was the suit that drew their attention.

Wu Fei went with them for a while, but when OZ began to attack the camp, it was Sally who broke him out of his stupor long enough to use the new powers he had been granted.

Without raising his voice, he whispered, _"Mercury Crystal Power."_

He whispered to the crystal in his hands "Protect those who are too weak to truly fight for themselves."

A missile was heading for Sally. She knew she wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time, and she froze. Before the missile could hit her, a light blue shield surrounded the area around her in a dome.

The missile hit the dome, and shattered. Sally opened her eyes...she didn't realize she had closed them. The missile which would have killed her and those around her...was frozen solid. The explosives were completely wrecked.

"What...happened?" she asked without knowing why.

She slowly turned...and saw Wu Fei standing there, glowing with a light blue aura. Something was different about him though, besides the glow. Then she noticed the watch on his right wrist, which hadn't been there before.

His watch was bright as a beacon. Sally looked up to his face, and glowing in the moonlight was a symbol on his forehead. Wu Fei quickly rushed to his suit, and took out the enemy. The glow caused the blue paint on his Gundam to glow brightly.

Every time they launched a missile, or anything bigger than a bullet, the strange glow would freeze them solid and render them useless.

Within mere moments he had taken out the suits and pilots in one fell swoop.

Wu Fei had found a reason to fight again. So he left Sally with something to contact him if her need was urgent. Something Luna had given him for such a reason.

They needed more allies in this troubled time. Wu Fei wondered how long it would take for Sally to discover the game and beat it. And how she would react to the talking cats.

* * *

Duo went into the base, humming a jaunty tune. Luna and Artemis looked up, and their tails pointed to the new kitchen he added. A large pot of coffee was bubbling cheerfully and was almost full.

"Thanks. How do you guys always know when I'm about to show up?" he said grinning.

"We don't," said Artemis.

"The sprites do. Your brother and the others tend to be in a better mood when you're about to show up, so the sprites make a point to welcome you and anyone you bring," said Luna.

"Have any of the others shown up?"

"Mercury."

Duo's grin widened to infectious levels.

"Please for the love of the Moon Kingdom tell me you have pictures of when he realized you were talking cats."

Giggling from the sprites could be heard, and the monitor lit up and showed pictures. The look on Wu Fei's face when he realized that the cats could talk was hilarious.

Duo was crowing with amusement. Trust the sprites to take pictures and save them. He couldn't wait for the others to arrive. Heero would probably be the most amusing. Trowa would be stoic...and from what he could tell the most calm. Quatre would take a moment to calm down, but he would be fine.

Duo silently cackled at the thought of seeing their faces when they realized the cats could talk.

Meanwhile, he set about making dinner. Since he was supposed to wait for the next instructions from the Mad Five before heading out, this was the best way to pass time. Besides, Luna and Artemis usually knew what parts he was talking about when he asked for them. Between the three of them and the sprites keeping the coffee fresh, they were prepared for almost everything.

It didn't hurt that once he realized how the keys of the Stars could affect his aibou he convinced the cats to stockpile parts for the Gundams.

At least here he could work without worrying about someone stumbling upon him and his suit.

Between him and the cats, they tracked the movements of the others. So far 04 stayed in the desert, where his suit would have the most effect. 03 went with the movements of a circus troupe. Heero and Wu Fei went around randomly, never following a set route.

But something was different about Wu Fei. The day he unlocked the base and saw the vision of Crystal Tokyo with his own eyes, he found a new purpose. Duo had often wondered what would happen when the Senshi took over their old duties.

Sure the Princess and Prince would be protected by the girls. Earth would feel a time of peace long since lost. But...what about the pilots and those who were children of the Senshi? What would happen to them? Would they lose their powers or would they be allowed to keep them?

That question had kept him up at night. Until he could answer it, it would most likely bother him for a long time. Sure, he knew what he would do once the vision of the future came into being. He could go back to protecting the children.

But what about the others?

Duo set down his tools. His eyes concerned. Luna noticed, and asked in worry, "What's wrong Peruru?"

"Luna...what happens when the Senshi come back and the Crystal Millennium is awakened? What will happen to the children of the Senshi?"

"I...don't know. The thought never occurred to me."

"Will they lose their powers unless the girls call for them? What will they do when the future is set back on course?"

"Peruru...do you know what will happen if you fail?"

Duo shifted from his mortal form, his eyes sad.

"If any of the Senshi children die...the fairies will take that as a sign that the humans don't deserve the future set in store. They will attack the mortals. Many of the faerie will die in the war, and eventually the Earth will be destroyed from neglect. We need the faeries to keep nature in check."

"They kept the spirits of nature in check?" asked Artemis.

Peruru looked at them.

"We _are_ the spirits of nature. That is why we are immortal. As long as we exist, life continues on the world. But we have been dying out. Humans destroy without concern for what they are doing. They kill us without knowing what they are doing."

Peruru finished his maintenance in time for new orders to come.

_Go to Siberia._

"I want these battles to end. If there is to be peace, then first we must know war."

He went up top, donning his guise as Duo to talk to Heero. None of the others knew of what he really was. To find out would force him to return to the faerie. He could not reveal his true nature to humans without the approval of Oberon or Titania. It was the absolute rule of the faerie who followed them.

If the mortals ever discovered their existence...well, history has shown what mortals do to those who are different.

Witches, dragons, unicorns...all beings of immense power. All were almost extinct through the greed of humans. But...there was hope among them.

This hope was the Moon Kingdom and it's children. When they ruled the moon and Earth was protected by the two crystals, everyone lived in peace and life flourished. Oberon and Titania made a treaty with both kingdoms, and the faerie lived on the surface in full view.

They had no need for disguises and illusions then.

Then the Moon Kingdom fell to an enemy they couldn't defeat, and that balance was lost. According to legend, the time would come when the Senshi would be released to bring back that balance. It never came, for something sealed them once more.

Now he was charged with a new destiny. He always thought his mission was to protect the innocence of children, and he had carried it out faithfully for centuries. His mission had changed the night Chibi Moon gave him the crystal of the Moon. Endymion further changed it when he gave him the Golden Crystal of the Earth.

But what would happen after? That was the only thing that worried him. He didn't need to worry about the pilots, for the Senshi could still guide their children even sealed.

_Speaking of the Senshi...I wonder why Pluto hasn't sent me the sword of Uranus and the Mirror of Neptune? I wasn't aware they had kids too._

He shook his head. Knocking on the door, he looked at Heero in amusement.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Remember the power I gave you in the coming battle. Something tells me you'll have to activate it very soon. You'll know when."


	3. Chapter 3

Great...just great. The stupid mission was a damn trap! And to make matters worse, it appeared that the children of Uranus and Neptune were on the other side of the war! How was he supposed to give them the keys if they were on the enemy side?

Duo was with Quatre, surrounded by enemies. Quatre's voice came across the intercom, sounding confused.

"Duo...what are these lights?"

Duo looked around, and was upset to see the sprites. They seemed very agitated for some reason. And it wasn't too hard to guess why. Two of the children of the Senshi were fighting, possibly to the death if someone didn't interfere.

That was when Une came on the comm unit. She was threatening the colonies unless they surrendered. If they didn't, then she would blow up a colony without question.

Something snapped in him. He would never allow Une to drag more innocent people into this war!

"_NO!"_

Quatre could feel the pain of Duo sharply. The lights that surrounded Deathsythe were red with rage, and it was hurting him. What could he do to help?

Something clearly heard his prayer, because a message appeared on the screen.

_Use the power of the key. Pray for the protection of the colonies! _

Pray for the protection of the colonies? What were the activating words again? Then they hit him. How could he forget?

"Venus Crystal Power!"

Sandrock began to glow a golden topaz hue, which set off a chain reaction for the other pilots, even Wu Fei who wasn't even in Siberia at the time.

Trowa took out his key, and said clearly "Mars Crystal Power!"

Heero reluctantly took out his key, which he left in his Gundam because he had no idea how to actually use it, and carrying it around felt silly.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

Wu Fei, in another continent, felt the call of the key. He looked inside his Gundam and saw the message. He took out his key and said "Mercury Crystal Power!"

* * *

Four lights for four keys. Pluto and Saturn stirred from their sealed state. Pluto saw that the four inner Senshi had finally awoken. Neptune and Uranus were not needed at the moment, but that didn't mean that they couldn't help.

Pluto raised her staff and said "Pluto Crystal Power Make Up!"

Saturn stirred, and felt the call of the Silver Imperium Crystal. Rabbit was still sleeping in Pluto's domain, but a pure heart was in pain. A heart which bore the crystals. She moved, and raised her scythe high as she cried out "Saturn Crystal Power Make Up!"

* * *

Peruru felt the crystals awaken fully. It was time to call upon the power of the one he had been chosen to protect. The Star Fairies could deal with the ship trying to destroy the colony.

"Moon Crisis Power!"

_Please, protect the innocent who are being forced into our fight! Don't let them be dragged into this war!_

His mortal form fell, and he opened the link to the woman threatening the colonies.

"Une, I will never allow you to drag more innocent people into a war others started! Call off the ship, or I will destroy it!

Une sneered at the pale face on the monitor.

"How exactly do you plan on destroying it before I order it to fire? What makes you think you can protect the colonies from a full scale assault?"

"I'm warning you. Call off the ship or I won't stop what will happen to your forces!" said Peruru, angry.

Une smirked coldly.

"Tell them to fire at will. Leave nothing behind!"

"_NO!"_

_Please, Princess, protect those unable to protect themselves!_

The attack aimed at the colonies came fast and hard. But something wasn't right. To the shock of those on the ship, the colony was undamaged. There wasn't even a single scratch on it. Une was furious, and demanded to know what was going on.

So they sent suits out to attack instead. Each bullet, each missile aimed stopped cold as if it hit a barrier. They kept firing, but nothing happened...except that the pilots in the suits were beginning to die of oxygen deprivation. The more they fired, the faster they died.

Then something that defied logic happened.

The ship was being struck by meteors and comets...from within their solar system. Une was stumped as to where those came from, because they never showed up on the monitors until they hit the ship. To make matters even more puzzling, when the remnants of the rocks were examined, the origin clearly came from Saturn's ring!

Une opened the comm to the pilots again, furious.

"What did you do?"

Peruru was calm, cold and angry.

"You forced me to awaken the Destroyer. Saturn was not pleased about your blatant disregard for human life."

"Who are you?" she demanded.

Since the comm was open for everyone, particularly the other pilots to hear, he said nothing...until his brother fazed into the cockpit and whispered something.

* * *

"_Titania and Oberon are prepared to go to war. She said you are permitted to tell the others who you really are, but keep your true form for you and the other pilots. No wings unless you're in the base."_

* * *

"I am Peruru, child of Oberon and Titania and pilot 02. You, Colonel Une, have angered the wrong person."

Peruru sent a message to the other pilots, which only they could read.

**Beat the program and meet up at base. You can get free parts to repair your suits there.**

Out of all the pilots, only Wu Fei and Trowa had actually bothered to run and beat the game.

Before they could leave however, they would have to escape the trap set by Une. Fortunately he had a plan for that. Awakened the inner Senshi had another affect other than protecting the colony.

It gave the three fairies who followed him their original forms back, but only if they followed his instructions. If they wanted to be forgiven for the mess with the Black Dream Hole, they would have to help him bring Crystal Tokyo to life.

Peruru handed his brother three bags. Each held a familiar wrapped circle.

"These are Bubble Babies. Get Orangeat and Banane to help you. Take out those suits so we can escape."

Poupelin summoned his flute, and took the bag outside. When they threw the wrappers outward, they paused and unraveled to reveal large ball shaped candies of varying colors. Soon the sounds of three flutes playing in synch filled the air, and the candies changed form.

From ball candies to odd baby-faced creatures who could destroy suits using high speed impact. The suits didn't stand a chance as the Bubble Babies took out each row with deadly precision. They made their escape, and managed to get out alive.

There was no sign of where those creatures came from, nor would Une discover what she had angered until much, much later.

* * *

Heero opened up the program he usually ignored. He had tried to run it once, but the moment he found out it was for a game called **Sailor V **he lost interest. Still...that last message said he could repair his suit for free, and that was a good enough reason to actually play it.

Maybe now he could find out what exactly 02 was, and more importantly what he had refused to tell him. Going through each level methodically, he found himself with the final boss. While he wondered why the screen was glowing too brightly, he continued to play the game.

Once the boss had been beaten, he went to shut it off.

The screen promptly went blank without warning, and Heero found the light which had been growing become stronger. He covered his eyes, and when he opened them again, he found himself in a room with two cats...and Duo in a very clean kitchen pouring a cup of coffee.

Duo looked up and said "Took you long enough. Welcome to the Senshi base. It took me ages to come up with a name."

A blond walked in, and spotted Heero.

"This is Pilot 04. Kit Kat, meet Heero. He flies in the Wing Gundam."

"Where is this?" Heero said finally.

A black cat with a gold crescent moon walked up to him. He did a double take when it spoke though.

"It's not exactly in a physical place. The original door was long since destroyed when they removed the game from the arcade. Fortunately for us, Pluto was kind enough to link this space with the keys. Peruru was the one who came up with the key."

Heero gave Duo a long look.

"Who is this Peruru, and why was he in your suit?" he said...then asked another question, this time to the cat in his lap, "And what are _you_?"

Duo snickered.

The cat gave him an affronted look.

"I happen to be a talking cat. Are we going to have a problem with that Jupiter?"

"Don't shoot her 01. I had a bit of a time trying to come to terms that she could talk when I first met her too," said Quatre.

Heero kept glaring at Duo. Somehow he knew the other pilot was doing this on purpose.

"You should have seen how 05 reacted when he found out. In fact..."

Duo walked over to the console and brought up the pictures. Three of the five pilots had amusing expressions on their faces once they realized that yes, the cats on the console could talk, and in prefect sentences.

Another man was on there as well, and was most definitely not one of the pilots. The second Quatre saw his face, he looked at Duo and said, "Can I have a copy of that one? I'm sure the others would love to see Rashid's face when he met Luna and Artemis."

Duo cackled, and printed out a copy for Quatre.

"Duo, who is Peruru?"

Heero turned when he heard footsteps. The staircase was designed so that sneaking in would be very difficult. A tall boy with cinnamon colored hair appeared from the entrance.

"Trowa!"

'Trowa' was apparently 03. His one visible eye widened when he realized that Quatre was there. Another set of footsteps was heard, and Trowa went to stand next to Quatre. An Asian boy, probably Chinese, appeared in the doorway.

"Hello 05. Enjoy meeting Luna and Artemis?" Duo grinned.

The Chinese narrowed his eyes annoyed.

"Mind telling me why you neglected to mention the talking cats in your message?"

Duo crowed, "And ruin all the fun? No way! But now that the gang's all here, it's time to party!"

"Duo..." growled Heero.

"Fine...I'll answer questions once the introductions are over."

"Introductions?" growled Heero.

"Just your name and planet. It won't take more than five minutes."

"Fine. But you better explain what the hell is going on!"

Heero sat down on the couch. Duo took the lone chair, and they spread out in the lounge.

"Pilot 01, and my crystal is Jupiter," said Heero.

"Come on Heero, you have to give your name too!" whined Duo.

Quatre giggled, "You just gave his name Duo."

Duo stuck out his tongue.

"Pilot 02, Duo Maxwell. I represent the Moon Kingdom and Earth."

"03, Trowa Barton, my planet is Mars."

"I'm Quatre Rebabra Winner, 04 and I represent Venus."

"05, Wu Fei Chang, Mercury is my planet."

"I am Luna, mentor to the Moon Senshi," said the black cat.

"Artemis, partner to the Venus Senshi," said the white.

Heero gave Duo a pointed look.

"Fine, ask away."

"Who is Peruru, and why was he in your suit?" said Heero in a voice that promised pain if he didn't get a straight answer.

"To answer the first question..."

Duo let his wings out, and his appearance changed drastically. His chestnut brown hair became a pearly white, his ears became pointed and pierced with two pearl earrings, and his clothes went from black and white to a shimmering white with pearls sown in the hems. He no longer had an shoes on, and his hands were thin.

"My true name is Peruru, and I am a Dream Elf. My job was to protect children while they sleep. Particularly from some of our less friendly fairies."

Peruru looked at the three birds who fluttered around him.

"Brother, you may as well show your true selves now. Less chance of Hee-chan shooting you for showing up without warning."

Heero, who had been silent up to this point...was twitching quite a bit. Quatre couldn't contain his giggling, because he could feel the other pilot's extreme annoyance and suppressing his urge to strangle the elf with his hair.

The orange cuckoo bird became a fairy with a harvest theme. The yellow cuckoo became a traditional fairy type. But it was the hummingbird which was the most pronounced.

He became more of an elf than anything, and bore a striking resemblance to pilot 02. The only difference was that he was older and had no wings on his back.

"First off, this is Orangeat," said Peruru, pointing at the harvest fairy, "Banane and Poupelin. Poupelin is my older brother, but he is currently trying to get back onto the good side of Oberon and Titania."

"A Midsummer Night's Dream..." whispered Quatre, catching the reference.

Peruru grinned.

"Exactly, only Shakespeare wasn't making it up. We are real, and so are the Faerie Courts."

Wu Fei was still in disbelief over the fact that Fairies were real.

"Go ahead and ask about the Courts. Since Titania said it was alright to reveal my true self to you, I doubt she'll care if I talk about the courts to the descendants of the Senshi."

"What?" said Heero sharply.

Peruru looked at them, and said "Each of you is a descendant of the Senshi who used to protect the Earth. Your crystal reflects which one you descend from. Well...except for me."

"So...I'm descended from Venus?"

Luna sighed.

"Perhaps we should explain everything from the beginning instead."

Artemis hit a button on the console, and everything was plunged into darkness. Then the images began.

"To begin with, the Moon Kingdom ruled alongside the Earth Kingdom. Everything was fine for centuries, and Earth enjoyed a time of peace and prosperity..."

Luna and Artemis explained about the Princess and Prince falling in love, and the Senshi Princesses. After the coming of Beryl and her minions, the Kingdom was lost and Earth became what they know now.

Peruru brought out the videos that the Senshi honestly had no idea were made about their battles. The only person who had a problem with the fact that they were descended from these warriors was Wu Fei. Privately they chalked that up to his upbringing, since he apparently though women were the weaker sex, and therefore not worth much.

It did not help that the Moon Senshi was a crybaby and had to be rescued quite a bit.

It wasn't until the daughter of the Moon Senshi, also known as Rabbit, came into the picture that Peruru felt a pang of sadness. Quatre gave him a questioning look, but he remained silent.

This was when Peruru sprung the real surprise. He brought out a locket in the shape of a star and opened it. Inside was a melody that played a haunting tune like a lullaby. Once the music began the images stopped and a new vision appeared.

Crystal Tokyo. A time of peace and hope for mortal and Fey alike.

Heero and the others were stunned, aside from Wu Fei, who had been shown the vision once he broke the code to get in.

When the song ended, so did the vision. Heero was the first to speak.

"I don't remember anything about a place like that in the history books. And I know humans would remember a place run by a crystal palace and people who lived for centuries. Unless this Crystal Tokyo of yours is also called Atlantis."

The second he said Atlantis all the fairies began laughing their asses off.

"Mortals still believe in that place? Seriously?" asked Banane.

"Didn't that place get hit by a heavy class mesmer that made people forget where it was, and because of it any mortal you ask calls it the 'Lost City'?" asked Orangeat.

"I thought it was because the fairy king got annoyed by the tourists coming around that he had it shielded and put the entire thing underwater where only the water fairies could reach it," said Poupelin.

"Wait, you mean Atlantis exists?" said Wu Fei.

"Yup. In fact..." Peruru went to the back and brought back a small contraption that had speakers on it. On the top was a set of bulbs.

He pushed a button, and out came what sounded suspiciously like a tourist guide speaking.

"_The city of Atlantis, famous among mortals as the Lost City, is home to the delicious Pizzeria visited by every fairy at least once. Visitors may enjoy a variety of activities free of mortal pollution and fairy politics._

_Every Fairy who visits is no longer considered on any side, and neutrality is enforced. Fights are not tolerated and we insist that you take it outside the walls._

_So come and visit the City of Atlantis!"_

"You actually kept that old thing?" said Poupelin in disbelief.

"I thought the Rabbit would like to go."

"Who is this Rabbit?" asked Quatre.

"The Moon Senshi's name when she was reborn was Usagi."

"Bunny," translated Heero.

"So if the Moon Princess is called Bunny...then Rabbit is...?" asked Wu Fei.

"Her daughter, who had several nicknames. Rabbit, Chibiusa, Rini and Little Lady to name a few."

"Peruru, why did you feel sad when Luna mentioned Rabbit?"

Peruru brought out another video, this one labeled _Black Dream Hole incident._

"This is why."

One by one, their eyes turned to the other fairies, who were looking a mite cross about being reminded of Badiane's trickery. Quatre was the first to catch on to why Peruru felt sad about Rini.

She was his first mortal friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they got over the fact that Peruru was in fact Duo and a fairy of all things, they quickly caught up. Each of them had gotten a watch and a copy of the Moon Locket, which when opened would play the tune and show Crystal Tokyo to them.

Peruru was well aware that if they tried to bring the Crystal Millennium without the support of everyone, colonies included, that it would quickly fall. People had to believe in it for it to become real. The Senshi needed the support of the people to fight.

They had already made decent headway thanks to Quatre and his friends in the Maganac Corps who would follow his lead. Trowa could easily convince the circus troop he was a part of once they found out how peaceful it was. Catherine was very opposed to the war. Wu Fei could probably convince his clan to get behind it, provided they followed him completely.

Peruru already had the fairies behind him, and most of the Sweepers who knew Howard.

But Heero...he had no friends other than the pilots, and the thought of _him_ promoting peace was laughable. Particularly with his Pink Stalker chasing him.

(Relena at this moment was unsuccessfully trying to track him with what was later termed by the pilots _'Heero-dar'._ Once Peruru learned that she wouldn't stop stalking Heero, he gave the fairies an all clear to prank her. To this day she still wonders why she can never find her pink make up.)

Unfortunately for Peruru, he had the bad luck of mentioning off hand that Zechs and Noin were Uranus and Neptune. That made the other pilots make noises of disbelief.

"I'm serious! Zechs is Uranus' descendant and Noin is from Neptune!"

"How can you be sure of that?"

"Their keys weren't exactly hidden like the others. The four inner Senshi had the power to find the Silver Crystal, so they were hidden. But the Outer Senshi were the first line of defense, so they didn't have that power. Pluto and Saturn are still around," said Poupelin.

"Let me get this straight. The Lightning Count is on our side?" said Wu Fei incredulous.

"If you don't believe me, ask them if they have the other keys. Uranus had a sword made of celestial gold, and Neptune had a blue mirror which could reveal things hidden by plain sight. It was quite a nuisance to fairies as I recall," said Peruru.

"So look for a sword on the guy who pilots the Tall Geese, and a mirror in the hands of an On'na. Perfectly sensible things for them to have," snorted Wu Fei.

Peruru rolled his eyes, then hit Wu Fei with some fairy trickery. His hair went from night black to neon pink. Quatre tried and failed to hold back his laughter. Wu Fei looked in his reflection, yelped and within seconds had his sword in hand, chasing Peruru around the base.

"Oh come on Fei! It's not like I put that syrup in your shampoo or anything..."

"THAT WAS YOU? DAMN YOU MAXWELL!"

Peruru brought out his wings and stayed safely out of reach of the enraged Chinese pilot's sword. His brother and friends were no help, laughing helplessly.

Even Heero had a small smile on his face, though it was well hidden by his precious coffee cup. Each of the pilots had their own, with a different animal.

Quatre, despite their shock, had picked a cup with a golden desert fox on it. Wu Fei had, predictably, chosen one with an Asian dragon on it in blue. Trowa had a cup with tigers and lions. Heero had found one with a forest and a white wolf glaring at them. Even the fairies had their own cup.

Poupelin had a fairy glen on his, Banane had musical notes, while Orangeat picked one with fields full of food.

Luna and Artemis had matching cups, each in their color with a crescent moon in gold and silver.

Peruru had the most amusing one though. His had stars, a moon, clouds and a rabbit looking up. The handle was a crescent moon.

While they laughed themselves hoarse as Wu Fei unsuccessfully tried to strangle Peruru with his own hair (failed because said elf was far from reach midair) they heard a noise from the monitor.

It seemed the Mad Five were at it again, because Heero received his first mission since that disaster in Siberia. A new container full of Gundanium was being shipped, and he was ordered to destroy it.

Wu Fei got one as well, only his was to destroy a base manufacturing some new suits that required no pilots. Since such a thing could be more trouble than it was worth, they didn't question the order.

Unknown to the other pilots, Luna and Artemis had already sent the remaining Senshi a portable version of the _Sailor V_ game, and it would only be a matter of time before they beat it.

Peruru noticed something odd about the pilots that they had yet to discover. The more they used their Senshi powers, the more they developed their own abilities.

Wu Fei seemed to be the only one who figured out what his power was. He could control _ICE_ to freeze any projectile that was about to hit him or his allies. His Frost Barrier was impossible to get through, though it did tend to give anyone inside it a bad cold.

Trowa's ability to speak to animals without words was heightened each time he used his crystal. It wouldn't be long before he could speak to them directly. Quatre's Space Heart became slightly more sensitive, which was by far more worrying than Heero's new trick of hacking into a computer without touching it.

Duo honestly hadn't expected his fellow pilots to gain FAIRY powers when he gave them the crystals. Quatre he could understand, being half fairy on his mother's side, but the others were a bit of a shock.

Naturally they inherited from their ancestors, but some of the powers they were getting were definitely of the fairy variety. Privately he chalked that oddity to the fact that they were surrounded by different fairies almost constantly.

Trowa got a few powers from the fairies in charge of the circus he worked at. Unknown to the rather silent pilot, he had chosen a circus which was run by mostly half fairies and those who still believed in the old stories.

Wu Fei was often surrounded by the Asian fairies, which were quite rare. It seemed his presence boosted their powers in the same way it encouraged his to grow.

Quatre was the child of a space fairy and a human. Unlike his sisters, who were developed in test tubes, Quatre had begun developing his powers in the womb. It was why his Space Heart was so pronounced at an early age.

Heero...he was a bit of an enigma. Several types of the faerie hung around him for one reason only.

He tended to throw things at them when he woke up. They thought it quite amusing, since he realized pretty quick he would be wasting ammo if he tried to shoot them...not to mention it tended to break his cover. Aside from being Jupiter's descendant, the faeries had little on him.

Duo stayed inside the base most days, if he wasn't undercover. Usually he would go from inside the base to wherever he was sent to destroy, and come right back. It was because of this he found out that he didn't need to carry the Silver and Golden crystals for him to use their powers. Once he figured that out, he left them in the base at all times. The other pilots did the same, mostly so they wouldn't be asked awkward questions.

A full four months after the incident in Siberia, and something happened which would change things.

Duo was captured. His Gundam was destroyed before his very eyes. And the one who captured him was none other than someone he thought he could trust. Trowa, child of Mars.

But that shock was nothing compared to what was in store. Sure he could live with Trowa capturing him, (mostly because Trowa told him through the communicator on his wrist that he was undercover), but what happened to him because of Commander Une brought to light something he was not happy about.

Duo was chained and bound in iron. Luckily for him he was in a mortal body, otherwise it would have burned him horribly. But it was what Une said that bothered him.

He honestly expected her to demand the names and descriptions of the others. Hell, the names of his allies would have been expected. Or even where the boy who had been on the monitor in Siberia.

"Where is the Silver Crystal?" demanded Une.

Duo's head jerked up in shock. He noted that her troops seemed very confused as to what she was talking about. Clearly they were expecting something along the lines of the Gundams like he was.

"The _what_?" said Duo in confusion, buying time to see exactly how much she knew.

"Don't play dumb with me. Where is the Silver Crystal of the Moon Kingdom?" Une practically growled at him.

That had him staring at her open-mouthed in complete shock. Her soldiers were very confused.

"I don't have whatever it is you're talking about," Duo finally said. While it wasn't an out an out lie, it wasn't the full truth either. He may have been the guardian, but he didn't have it on him.

Une sneered at him coldly.

"Well I suppose we'll have to drag it out of you. I know you have it brat, and I will take it."

Now Duo knew something was wrong. Une shouldn't know anything about the Crystal. Or that he was the one who possessed it. He knew for a fact she wasn't of faerie blood, or she would have known he guarded the Golden Earth crystal as well.

So where did she learn of the crystal? He definitely didn't mention it outside the base, which was in another dimension. So she couldn't have picked it up that way.

* * *

As the days turned into a week, Duo was at his limit. He could sense the power of Mercury nearby, so he knew Wu Fei had been captured already. He had been beaten, burned, bruised and almost broken. But he maintained his silence about the crystals and the Gundams.

Une appeared again, scowling at the lack of progress. Duo's eyes were clouded over in pain, when he noticed something he never saw before. Behind Colonel Une was a shadow of pitch black. It didn't move like a normal shadow would, but rather like it was a physical being.

Sudden clarity racked his mind. He finally knew where Une had learned about the crystal. Like the battles of the original Senshi, their crystals had attracted a dark power from beyond the stars of their solar system. He had hoped that they would at least free the Senshi first before the darkness came back.

Duo looked at Une with clear eyes and for the first time since they began to torture him for information a clear head.

"Why do you seek this Silver Crystal of the Moon Kingdom?"

Une glared at him. Pilot 02 had so far refused to admit he knew the whereabouts of the crystal, or even that he knew what it was.

"To use the destructive forces it can summon and take out the rest of you colony ingrates."

Realization hit him hard. Une had no idea what the Crystal was at all. Or what the true power of it was. She had only been told that it could summon destruction on a massive scale.

Duo began to shake before laughing coldly. His eyes were no longer human, but that of his darkest side which he had come to call Shinigami. His amethyst orbs became blood red, and cold.

"_That's all it is to you? A force of destruction and death?"_ he sneered.

Une was taken aback by the sudden change in him. The soldiers at the door shivered, and didn't know why. The shadow behind her stirred, not liking the sudden change.

"_The crystal is a force for protecting life, not destroying it. All you care about is perverting it's power to suit your own ends, no matter what the price."_

Une gained a cold smirk. Finally they were making progress. Her smirk practically took over her face as she asked "And what price would that be?"

"_Death, blood and darkness. Using the crystal to kill would turn all the lights of life on Earth into darkness. Everything would die and you will have killed them all, even your precious Trieze."_

Her smirk slid off when he said Trieze would die. How dare he threaten him! Clearly she would have to speed up his death sentence.

She stalked out in fury, fully intending to do that. Unknown to her, Shinigami was breaking free of his prison. The door hid him from the view of the soldiers outside, and his shackles fell off. The video in the room suffered from the release of his dark fairy magic, and he knew it would only be a matter of time before someone came in to fix it.

Shinigami's blood red eyes were filled with death, as he summoned his scythe. He hadn't been out in a while, not since the massacre of the church. His cold sneer cold send shivers of death down the spines of hardened murderers, for he was truly a god of death when unleashed.

The door opened, and a technician came in with a cross expression. He never knew what hit him as he fell to the floor dead. His body slit in two. The guards outside heard the thump, and looked in. their heads were on the floor within seconds.

Shinigami stepped out in full view of the cameras outside his cell, his scythe dripping with blood. By the time the alarm went off to signal his escape he had already freed Wu Fei. The Chinese pilot was in shock over his appearance, but when he handed over the watch he knew something was definitely wrong with Duo.

Shinigami looked at the only person who would be spared, and said "If you have to stop me, and the locket doesn't work, knock me out. When you do open the door to the base immediately and tell them that I snapped."

Wu Fei silently followed the other pilot, and watched in both shock and horror as Shinigami systematically killed anyone who came across them.

Granted, most of them were soldiers and several had taken part in torturing them, but still.

When they reached the hanger, it was full of Oz soldiers. And there, standing in the middle with a mixture of horror and anger was Une herself.

It was over in less than five minutes. The bodies of over fifty soldiers were strewn about, and it would take weeks to figure out which part went to each body. Une lay gasping in horror as Shinigami approached her, fully intent on killing her slowly.

Wu Fei had had enough, and did as Shinigami had told him to. Without warning he came behind him and knocked him out. Duo slumped, and he coolly placed the other pilot across his shoulders. Une stared in shock, and would remember the words Wu Fei used to get Duo away for the rest of her life.

"_In the name of the Senshi, open the base!"_

Before she could react, they were gone, and she alone survived the wrath of the Death God himself.

* * *

Poupelin and Luna were waiting, concerned. Heero jumped up when he saw Duo out cold, and helped Wu Fei move the disguised fairy to what they pilots simply called the Chamber. Placing him inside the healing crystals, the warm glow promptly turned midnight black upon touching Duo.

Poupelin was grim, and it spoke volumes. Heero didn't need to ask what had happened, because he fully planned to rescue both of them once he had the right tools. He was a day late it seemed.

Within minutes of their abrupt arrival, the fairies gathered.

"We need the crystals, and we need them now," said Orangeat.

In less than an hour, Quatre and Trowa arrived. Trowa assisted the blond's escape, and was currently being covered by the space fairies while they tried to save Duo's sanity.

Gathering in a circle, they each took a point. The crystals surrounding Duo slowly began to lighten, but it was not enough. Poupelin cursed loudly. What they needed now wasn't the four Inner Senshi, but the Outer Senshi as well. Saturn was about to arrive, freed from her seal finally, while Pluto's crystal was being channeled through the keys to them. But they had no way of contacting Neptune and Uranus.

A full four hours of sending energy to the healing crystals, and the outlook was bleak.

Heero was the only one who refused to leave the Chamber, keeping up a steady stream of energy to Duo.

Wu Fei was getting coffee when he heard someone come down the stairs. Curious, he looked up and found...a woman and man looking very confused.

At the man's side was a golden sword with odd crystals along the blade. The woman held a sea blue mirror in her hands, as well as an old gaming device.

The second her eyes lay on Wu Fei she looked furious!

"YOU!"

The man looked at her startled.

"Do I know you?" asked Wu Fei, taking a drink. Her voice sounded vaguely familiar.

She glared at him angrily.

"You killed my students with a bomb and then blew up their new suits with our own space cannon," she ground out.

Quatre (fortunately?) came to them after hearing raised voices, and saw the two newcomers. He knew they weren't fairies, because they tended to just pop in and out. They never used the stairs. Seeing the two items on them, he made an educated guess as to who they were.

"I take it you two are Uranus and Neptune?"

Seeing their confusion, he pointed to the items.

"These? We got these as family heirlooms," said the man.

"Welcome to the Senshi base. There's fresh coffee in the kitchen," said Artemis.

The woman really looked surprised, then cleaned out her ears.

"I could have sworn I heard a cat talk."

"We can, and I hope you don't have a problem with it," said Luna from behind.

"Can this day get any weirder," asked the man.

"What are your names?" asked Quatre. Wu Fei had gone to inform Trowa and Heero as to the new arrivals.

"Zechs Marquise and Noin," said the man.

Quatre, who had been taking a drink of soda, choked.

"The Lightning Count and Noin?" he said when he could talk again. Zechs appeared very amused at his reaction.

Heero came in to get a cup of coffee, and heard Quatre's disbelief. He pocked his head out to see why, and nodded. The guy definitely fit J's description of the Lightning Count.

Zechs, upon seeing Heero, raised an eyebrow. Or they thought he did. He still had his mask on.

Luna jumped on Quatre's shoulder and said calmly, "It's rude to talk to people without looking them in the eye."

Noin held back a laugh as she saw her friend scowl. He reluctantly took off his mask. Heero took one look at him and had to ask, "You aren't related to a girl named Relena are you?"

Zechs nodded, and had a confused look when Heero cursed for five minutes. His scowl took over his face.

Wu Fei snickered, and decided to take pity on the Lightning Count.

"Your sister is stalking him quite effectively," he informed him.

"Her obsession with the color pink is very disturbing. Every time I try to hide in a school, within a week she shows up. She has absolutely no thought of ruining my cover," growled Heero.

Zechs snickered, though he did find that information a bit disturbing.

Poupelin saw the new arrivals, and lead them to the room where the A/V was set up. Saturn was currently crashing on the couch after her long trip to the base.


	5. Chapter 5

When Hotaru sensed the crystals of Neptune and Uranus, she woke up. Her face fell when she realized it wasn't the two she had grown up with a second time around.

The new arrivals noted her, but said nothing. They recognized her presence at least. She could introduce herself later.

Zechs noticed the girl asleep on the couch, and wondered why her face seemed disappointed when she saw them.

Noin was on edge for good reason around the Chinese boy. The blond set up the video and brought them something to drink. The boy with the green hair and yellow highlight gave them the explanation. He answered every question asked, and then asked them what made them wait so long before coming.

The two Oz pilots wondered who's side they would be on, now that they had seen this vision of true peace.

They stayed overnight, though they were assured that when they went back it would be less than an hour after they left.

* * *

_He was drifting in darkness. His soul was as black as the space between the stars he loved. He could feel the light of life trying to lead him back._

_But what reason did he had to return? His life was spent trying to save the mortals, and what did that get him? Pain and suffering._

_The very people he was trying to save hated him. They expressed joy when they learned he was going to die! They even destroyed his precious Aibou, and didn't care about why he was fighting._

_Maybe he should return to the Faeries, and give up on the peace he tried to bring about._

_Suddenly he felt pain. It was like he had stuck his tongue on a damn car battery! (Which despite 05's belief he was an complete idiot he wouldn't do.)_

_Another strike of pain. The lightning was stronger now. _

_He was alone, his best friend was stuck inside a time bubble until she could be reborn into this world. His partner, destroyed. His people were dying out slowly. The ones he tried to free from tyranny hated and despised him and the others. What reason did he have to fight?_

_The pain was worse now. The lightning refused to stop._

_Why? Why did it hurt so much?_

_He opened his eyes to darkness. Suddenly the pain stopped, and he felt warm. He couldn't move, but he could look._

_A familiar face. Messy brown hair framed a gentle face, cobalt eyes looking concerned. He knew this person._

_Jupiter's child. _

_**Well that explains the lightning...**_

_The lightning hit him again, only this time it didn't hurt. Heero had his head in his lap._

"_Don't you dare leave me you braided baka," he whispered._

_The warmth grew stronger. The lightning which played gently across Heero enveloped him. The darkness was beginning to fade a bit._

_'What is the point? Why should I keep fighting?'_

_Heero seemed to think about this._

"_We need you."_

_Images of the other pilots played across his mind. Quatre, Trowa, Wu Fei. Poupelin, Orangeat, Banane, the silly sprites which often came to see him. Luna and Artemis._

"_I need you."_

_The darkness began to recede, and he could see the pure light of the crystals leading him back. Jupiter, Mars, Venus, Uranus, Pluto, Saturn, Mercury, Neptune, Earth and the Moon. He could feel their light in this darkness._

_Suddenly the hopelessness and despair which he felt went away. Shinigami went back to sleep, driven back by the Light of the Moon._

_He fell into a peaceful slumber, and when he woke up he would be back to normal._

* * *

Heero was sound asleep next to the crystals, and never noticed Quatre putting the blanket around him. Not that it mattered, since the crystals enveloped him and placed him next to Duo.

Before he left the room, he noticed something had changed. It took him a moment to realize what it was.

The crystals which were healing 02 had cleared up! He could almost see through them now! Quatre immediately went to Poupelin and told him the news.

The fairy was thrilled and more than a little relieved. Zechs and Noin were confused as to why that would be good news.

Wu Fei explained briefly about Duo.

"Duo and I were captured. Une apparently tortured him more than she did me, and he snapped. I don't know what caused it, but he went completely murderous. He killed everyone we came across trying to escape...except for Une and that was because he told me to knock him out before he went too far. He came very close to killing her as well."

Something seemed to click in Noin's memory.

"Which base was this at?"

"I have no idea. Somewhere in the colonies, or possibly the moon. Why?"

"I heard a disturbing report from one of the bases on L3. According to the coroner's report, their were bodies in pieces, and it's taking them months to put them back. That was 02?"

Noin looked more than slightly disturbed. The report had included photos...and they had left her more than a bit sickened. Zechs had yet to see the report.

The sound of bells filled the air, and everyone looked up. Sprites danced around in joy, and they followed them.

Duo yawned widely and noted Heero was waking up as well. He saw Zechs and Noin behind his brother.

"Took you long enough. They give you the tour yet?"

"Just the video and history of the crystals," said Quatre.

"Ask the cats about your ancestors. They can give you the activating words before you go."

"Our...what?" said Zechs in confusion.

Duo winked at him.

"Each of the new Senshi...except for me and Hotaru of course...are descended from the original warriors. You two are no exception."

"What about you and...Hotaru?" asked Noin.

Duo let his wings out and shifted into his true form.

"I'm an immortal fey and Hotaru is one of the remaining two Senshi alive. She also commanded that meteor shower back in Siberia."

Clearly surprised, he smirked mischievously.

"Perhaps a more detailed explanation is needed..."

"If you don't mind..."

* * *

Peruru launched into the tales of the Senshi, and how they defended Earth repeatedly from outside invasions. Finding out they were the children of Uranus and Neptune was a bit of a shock, though they had to hide a snicker as Peruru admitted he preferred having Zechs as the new Senshi and not his sister.

When the two left, they took with them the watches that the fairies had designed for each new Senshi. Saturn, who was currently learning to pilot a suit with Heero, would soon take part in the battles to free the colonies and Earth from war.

Since they couldn't use their crystals against humans, Luna and Artemis were developing a way to use them as power conductors in suits. It looked promising enough that Quatre was helping them. Duo would be the test pilot for their first model.

In less than a month of figuring out a method to use the crystals to power a suit, the Mad Five tried to contact Duo. They had rebuilt the Deathscythe and upgraded it's systems, calling it Deathscythe Hell.

There was only one problem. Duo already had a replacement suit thanks to Luna and the others. Deathscythe Moon was more efficient and deadly than it's predecessor. Even the new Deathscythe Hell couldn't compare to it.

Hotaru had her own suit now as well, which they called Destroyer Scythe. Like Duo, she had a scythe as her main weapon, only her beam scythe looked slightly different.

She had no problem going against Oz, especially once she found out that something from outside their galaxy was beginning to possess it's more powerful officers.

They would need all the help they could get to beat this menace and bring about peace.

Mobile Dolls. A greater threat to the Gundams had yet to reveal itself. To make matters worse, the new models were developed by the Mad Five and their tactics were based off of Trowa and Heero.

* * *

All five had been captured. Hotaru, who took refuge in the Senshi base every time, was the only pilot who was free. Oz had one hell of a time trying to figure out who this new Gundam belonged to, since the Mad Five had adamantly said they had nothing to do with it. It didn't look anything like the others either.

Heero and Trowa were often taken out of the cell to fight the Mobile Dolls. Quatre and Duo worried greatly, since the dolls could easily kill their friends.

The Moon Locket would play nonstop when they were gone. The guards wondered where that music came from, but said nothing. It was a pretty tune after all.

A sharp pain raced through Quatre. Trowa had been hit, and was hurt badly. Duo sensed Heero's pain, and knew he accidentally hit Trowa.

A red and green light emanated from the locket, and the pain stopped. Wu Fei drifted to them, and said "What happened?"

Duo looked at him, eyes worried.

"The Mars and Jupiter crystal took them away. Pluto must have remotely activated the keys and taken them both to the past."

Quatre looked upset, and said in a pained voice, "What can we do?"

Duo's eyes became hard, as he said in a grave voice, "We have two options. Return to base or join them in the past. It's your decision."

"I'm worried about Trowa."

Duo's gaze softened.

"Perhaps you can learn from Minako herself. She could probably help with your empathy problem."

"What problem?"

"Your Space Heart is too sensitive. Remember when you destroyed that colony in a fit of rage?"

Quatre had the grace to blush.

"You were reacting to the anger of the Space Fairies, who were furious that the mortals were allowing themselves to become militarized. Minako might be able to help you with that problem."

"How...?"

"How do you go back into the far past?"

Quatre nodded.

Duo leaned his head against the blond, his chestnut locks resting there.

"Repeat after me."

_'Guardian of Time..._

_Let the Door of Time_

_split the heavens_

_and open to me..._

_I call you by your true name._

_The all knowing God of Time,_

_the Father of the Guardian..._

_Chronos!_

_Lead me!_

_Protect me!_

_Send me the_

_path of light!'_

The symbol of Venus flashed brightly on Quatre and a light enveloped him.

* * *

He was in a dark place. He almost went one direction, but something called out to him from the other.

_Not that way!_

He went the other direction and saw an ancient door. Standing before it with a long staff was a woman. Her hair was extremely long and shiny, and she wore a sailor outfit. On her forehead was a tiara with the symbol of Pluto. Her staff was a light purple and had a red crystal.

"I am the Guardian of Time, known as Sailor Pluto."

A small ball that looked quite a bit like an enlarged version of Luna's head floated next to her.

"And this is Small Lady."

Quatre remembered that Peruru said something about the many different nicknames his friend had.

"Small Lady...is her real name Rini by any chance?" asked Quatre.

Pluto smiled warmly.

"You are a friend of the elf aren't you."

"Quatre Rebarba Winner, pilot 04 and child of Venus, at your service ma'am," he bowed politely.

"Why are you here, child of Venus?"

"I'm worried about my friend. Duo said he was taken by the Mars crystal to the past."

"Is that your only reason?"

Quatre shook his head.

"He said Minako could help me control my Space Heart. It went out of control and I destroyed a colony."

Her expression did not change once.

"I see. So you wish to keep it from happening again, and harming more innocents?"

Quatre nodded.

Her smile widened, and she stood back.

"I grant you access to the past, child of Venus. When next we meet, it will be in the Senshi base. Peruru is going to break my seal next, and I will join you in battle soon enough."

"Thank you, Lady Pluto," said Quatre.

"Be warned though. If you do anything to alter the past, I will have to take you back before my seal is broken."

"I understand. I suppose it's a good thing I have no idea what happened in the past."

Quatre stepped out into the light, and found himself in a place he had never been before.

* * *

It was all so...antiqued. And peaceful. He saw the news on a large TV screen and not one mention of a war. No colonies, no war, and more importantly no suits.

He checked his pockets and found something in his right hand side. He pulled out his wallet...and found enough money and an ID to get a tank if he wanted.

There was a note behind the ID.

_Enjoy the past. If you want to find Minako, look for a Sailor V doll, and ignore the red mask. She looked exactly like she does as a doll. Or you could look for Sailor V while she's fighting. For some odd reason no one ever noticed that the girls look the same aside from the outfits._

_Have fun, Kit Kat!_

Quatre heard a commotion in a nearby street. He followed the noise, and felt a slight twinge in his Space Heart. When he got to fight, he saw five girls and a little pink haired kid in sailor uniforms of varying colors fighting a monster. They seemed to be having trouble.

The monster went to strike the little girl, and Quatre reacted without thinking.

_Venus Crystal Power!_

A golden shield surrounded her, and the monster disintegrated upon contact.

His power draws the attention of the girls, but they say nothing until he spots Luna nearby.

"Hello Luna. How's Artemis?"

That gets their attention, and before he realizes what happens, he is promptly taken to a nearby temple with the girls. It is there that he spots someone he was looking for.

The one in the red and white outfit (who he later found out was Trowa's ancestor herself, Mars) saw where he was looking and said offhand, "You know Ares? He just showed up out of the blue a few months ago with no memory."

That had him confused. Trowa had only gone missing less than a week ago. He had promptly gone after him. Soon enough he was surrounded by the Senshi, all wanting to know who he was and why he could use the power of Venus.

"To start with, my name is Quatre Winner..."

"Usagi Tsukino," said the blond with hair like meatball and spaghetti.

"Ami Mizuno," said the blue haired one. (Quatre realized she resembled the Chinese pilot, and knew she had to be Mercury.)

"Rei Hino," said the long black haired girl. (Trowa definitely took after his ancestor in some ways.)

"Makoto Kino," said the brunette. (Heero _had_ to be descended from her. They had the same aura!)

"Minako Aino," said the other blond. Quatre focused on her with his Space Heart, and sensed confusion. She could sense his crystal and their connection.

"And I'm..." started the younger girl...

"Chibiusa, also called Rabbit or Small Lady."

"How do..."

"I happen to be friends with someone who knows you very well. He's a Dream Elf who protects children."

Seeing her confusion, he belatedly realized that they probably haven't met each other yet.

"So what is it that you can do?" asked Minako.

"Actually...I came to the past for two reasons. One was to find someone...and to ask for your help."

"You're from the future?" asked Chibiusa.

"Pretty far into the future actually. But I was warned by Sailor Pluto not to do anything in the past to change it. Otherwise she'd get into big trouble."

"So who are you looking for Quatre?" asked Mina.

He blushed, and said "My boyfriend Trowa."

They didn't bat an eye. But before they could say anything, a set of thumps was heard, followed by muffled cursing and a "DAMN YOU MAXWELL! GET OFF OF ME!"

"Blame Pluto. This always happens when she drops more than one person off in the past," said the other voice.

Rei opened the sliding door, and revealed two new boys. One had an obscenely long chestnut braid, the other was Chinese with a short ponytail and raven black hair. In the light, his hair was more blue than black.

The brown haired one was on top of the Chinese.

"Duo! Wu Fei!"

"Ow...Pluto really needs to work on landings. I mean, a jump from two or three thousand years should _not_ hurt this much!" whined Duo.

He looked at the girls, and did an overdone bow. His mischievous grin said it all.

"Duo Maxwell at your service. The grumpy grouch is Wu Fei Chang, and don't take what he says too personally."

"Maxwell, you never said we would end up in a bloody dog pile if we asked Pluto for help!" growled Wu Fei.

"Come on Wuffers, how was I supposed to know that happens? That was the first time I took a jump through Pluto's gate."

"Um..."

"Sorry girls. It was either stay in the future or ask for your help with their powers. And if I had to listen to his grumbling after I pranked him one more time, I was going to pull out my braid."

"We need Quatre or Trowa to keep the peace. He's insufferable to live with for longer than a week."

Quatre giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

Between Quatre and Wu Fei, they managed to keep their more out going friend out of trouble. The Senshi had a bit of trouble getting over the fact that not only did they arrive through Pluto's gate (and with her permission no less!) they were farther from the future than Chibiusa!

But the most significant change to the past wasn't obvious until they were about to go after the main darkness which threatened Earth.

Sure, they defeated it. But it wasn't the Senshi of the past who did it. Even Pluto tried to help, but she was blocked.

Instead, it was a combination of both past and future who defeated the darkness.

After the battle, they realized they needed to have a real talk with the new arrivals.

Ares, Shiro, Quatre, Wu Fei and Duo were slightly nervous. What were the girls going to ask?

Minako started first.

"Quatre, why is it I can sense you?"

That had four of the girls look at them. They had the same question.

Chibiusa held up her Luna P and they heard the voice of Pluto speak up.

_Telling them of your heritage shouldn't change too much. But you had better keep quiet about your crystal 02._

"Yeah, yeah. I know that Pluto. They don't need to know that part anyway."

"Your what?" asked Rei.

"Their heritage. More specifically who their ancestress' are. Perhaps I should explain, since they don't know the whole story either."

"I am Duo Maxwell, son of Oberon and Titania of the Faerie Realms."

He then pointed to each of the others in turn, all of whom were seated in a rather painful way for most people, their legs underneath them.

"Heero Yuy, known as Shiro, child of Jupiter. He is your descendant Mikoto-chan."

"Trowa Barton, once called Nanaki but now known as Ares, is the child of Mars, and your descendant Rei-chan."

"Quatre Rebarba Winner, child of Venus and the Fey, and your descendant Minako."

"Wu Fei Chang, child of Mercury and your descendant Ami-chan."

"What about you, Duo?" asked Luna.

"I...was blessed with the power of the Moon, but I wasn't born with it."

"What?" said Usagi in alarm.

"Relax. Once my job is done I fully intend to give it back. I have enough trouble regulating the faeries who work under me. I don't need the power of the Moon to complicate that."

"What job?" asked Artemis. Luna P beeped in warning, signaling Pluto becoming more and more concerned. But Duo knew they would figure it out eventually.

_Sorry Pluto. But I seriously doubt this will change much._

"Bringing back Crystal Tokyo. Something happened, and it never came about. I was told to bring back Crystal Tokyo and end the wars that have plagued Earth since it was lost."

"Wars?" said Chibiusa, upset.

"Once the future you came from was lost, humans became more violent, and the Earth had been suffering from many wars for dominance. The time we came from, we are soldiers. We kill people. But I have made very sure that none of us use the power of the crystals to harm humans."

"Who would dare think of using them that way?" asked Luna.

Duo pointedly looked at Shiro in annoyance.

"As I have told him twice, the crystals are for defensive purposes only. There is more to war than killing people. Sometime we have to defend too. Using the crystals to harm humans could corrupt them, and that is something we will not, and I shall not allow."

Usagi finally spoke up.

"Hold on, if you're really from far into the future, how is it that you can use your powers? When we went into the future we were blocked."

"Oh that? We don't use our powers directly. We get them from the base through our watches. Though right now I think we're getting our Senshi powers directly from your crystals. That way we don't have the problem of crossing powers."

"So what happens to the crystals in your time?" asked Ami.

"From what I can tell, they are building up power. Once they get to the point where they are at their most powerful, they will automatically free Pluto from the gates of Time, and she'll bring us home."

"How long until you leave?" asked Rei.

Duo brought out his watch, and opened it. A timer was set inside, counting down. Ami quickly calculated the amount of time left, and realized that the boys would be here for a while. They had roughly two and a half years (Senshi Time) before Pluto was released.

"This is a rough estimate by Artemis. The time should speed up once Ares finally gets his memory back."

"What about the Senshi of your time? What are they like?" asked Chibiusa.

Duo shifted uncomfortably.

"_We_ are the Senshi of our time. I was told by you to wake the others up so that the Senshi could bring back the original future."

"What happens when you release them?" asked Mikoto.

"That question has kept me up at nights. What are we going to do once the future is set back on track? I had no answer...until Saturn joined us."

"Saturn?" said the others.

Realization hit Duo.

"Who was the last major Senshi you met?" he asked.

"Pluto."

"Ah...so you haven't met the others yet. That explains it. Anyway, there are nine planets in this system, right? And a tenth one which can't be seen?"

Chibiusa nodded.

"Well, if there is a Senshi Pluto, then doesn't it make sense for there to be more Senshi?"

Clearly it never occurred to them that there were more of them.

"So that would mean there is a Senshi Neptune, Uranus and Saturn," reasoned Ami.

"Yup. But they can't show themselves yet, which is why you guys haven't found them. They are what are known as the Outer Senshi, those tasked with protecting this system from afar. Your job is to guard the Moon descendants, their job is to protect you."

* * *

As they departed the temple, Duo spotted something nearby. It was a library.

He went in, and using his favorite trick, took out a book. It was something that gave many fairies a good laugh.

Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream._

He took it to their new apartment, and began to read it. He had unwittingly grabbed _Macbeth _and _Hamlet_ without noticing. Quatre spotted the book, and Duo handed it over. He finally noticed the extra ones he grabbed, so he settled in to read Hamlet instead. Wu Fei snatched Macbeth.

They settle in for a long night, and Shiro shows up with dinner.

When they went to sleep, with one standing guard as usual, Duo had a dream again.

**You once asked what would happen to you and your friends once the future was set back on course.**

_**Who are you?**_

**I am both darkness and light.**

_**What will happen to us?**_

**You will keep your powers. But will lose those that you have borrowed from the ancestors.**

_**We won't be Senshi anymore?**_

**Whatever made you think you were ones to begin with? Your friends might be able to access some of the latent powers of the crystals, but they were never meant for them.**

_**What will happen to us?**_

**Once the future returns to the way it was supposed to be...you seven shall awaken your true crystals, which are being eclipsed by the others. But you are not ready to wield them just yet. You still have some growing to do.**

_**I want to protect them. I don't want to lose any more of my precious people.**_

**Why do you think you were given a second side of darkness? Shinigami is the darkness of your soul laid bare. To lose yourself to that side is to condemn yourself to darkness. Take care not to lose yourself, or the world will fall.**

Duo woke with a start. His heart was pounding, and he didn't think it was his imagination.

He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, taking a long drink of a soda to calm his jangled nerves. Something had changed, and he had a sneaking suspicion what.

His power, which originally been light based because of the crystals he guarded had shifted to something else. He went back to his room and sat down to figure what had changed.

_There!_

He tentatively touched the core of his power. His fairy power laid waiting to be used, but his powers as a Senshi had changed from light to something different. He tried to touch the power of the Silver Crystal.

He could feel the power, but something was blocking his access to it. He was beginning to feel panic. What was he supposed to do without the guidance of the Silver and Golden crystals?

He turned when he felt the presence of someone behind him. Shiro and Quatre were in the door frame, slightly worried.

"Something has changed."

"I know. I can't use the Silver crystal anymore. How about you?"

"Venus refuses to answer me."

"Jupiter won't react."

Wu Fei came in, slightly bothered.

"Mercury won't talk to me."

"I need to contact the Faerie. They may know what's going on."

Duo left the apartment and headed to the nearest site. There waiting for him was Titania herself.

"So you know."

"What's going on, milady?" asked Peruru. (He had shifted to Peruru, but made no physical changes.)

"Your true Sailor Crystals have awakened, forcing the connection you previously had to the Senshi Crystals to close down somewhat. Eventually that connection will disappear entirely."

"Our...what?"

Titania smiled.

"You and your fellow pilots have been chosen to protect your celestial bodies and given your own crystals when you were born."

"Our celestial bodies?"

Peruru thought over what she could mean by that, then realized with a start what she meant. Celestial was a fancy term for stars...and each and every single one of the pilots had been born among the stars themselves.

"You've got to be joking. The colonies rated high enough to give us Star-seeds?"

"It is a source of life, and the five of you already had powers from the Senshi."

Peruru left with a raging headache. Now he had to help his fellow pilots develop new powers. They couldn't develop into Senshi, because they weren't female. But that didn't mean they didn't get new powers from their crystals.

The others were waiting with concern for him to return.

"Our Senshi powers are going to disappear soon. And we're about to develop our own crystals in their place."

"Why?" asked Wu Fei.

Rubbing his temples, Peruru explained about the star-seeds, and then why they had received one.

"Basically Star-seeds are meant to protect the celestial bodies they're assigned to."

"Why would we have them then? We're all from Earth," asked Wu Fei.

"No, we aren't. Our parents may have been from Earth originally, but we aren't Earth born."

Quatre was the first to get it.

"We were born on the colonies. While the inhabitants are from Earth, they don't have any real ties to it unless they set foot on soil. That's it, isn't it?"

"Our celestial bodies are the colonies. We were born among the stars and not on Earth, which is why our powers didn't develop until I gave you those crystals. Now that the star-seeds inside us have begun to develop through the power we used, we don't need the Senshi Crystals."

Quatre gave Duo some aspirin. By the time morning came, he had gone to the shrine and retrieved Ares. He would have to train all of them at once, while they still had time.

* * *

They disappeared for over five months, and by that time the Senshi had a new opponent to fight. Someone called Pharaoh 90.

When the boys returned, they had changed a little. They could still sense them, but the feeling was more muted.

And they could change outfits by saying the activating words.

Senshi Wing, Senshi Deathscythe, Senshi Heavyarms, Senshi Sandrock, and Senshi Shen Long.

With their help, they defeated a particularly troubling monster which attacked with snakes, spiders and creepy bugs. Something that had Duo laughing.

_Peruru..._

Duo turned. Who was calling him?

_Peruru...!_

There it was again.

_Peruru, wake up!_

Duo felt himself falling, and when he turned he saw the others. What was happening?

Then there was a light, and he remembered nothing for a few moments.

* * *

Quatre was the first to wake up, and he rolled over to go back to sleep. His arm felt pinned by something, and when he opened his eyes he saw Trowa next to him. He decided to curl up closer instead of questioning how they were in the same bed at the moment.

Duo was facing a similar predicament. He was curled up next to his Hee-chan.

Wu Fei, on the other hand, was asleep on a couch. Sitting on the chair opposite him was Hotaru, reading a book. When she saw him open his eyes, she grinned.

"It's about time one of you decided to wake up. You lot have been sleeping for a full week since the crystals transported you here."

"Where are we?"

"In the Senshi base. You don't remember anything?"

He shook his head.

"A week ago the five of you appeared in a flash of light, one after the other. Two of you were heavily injured and taken to the Chamber. The other three came roughly together, and were fast asleep."

"Last I remember we were in an OZ base, Trowa and Heero had somehow blown up their suits. Duo told us we could find them, so we did what he said."

"What did you do?"

"He gave us an incantation to open the gates of time. I thought we went to the past to get better at using our powers..."

"Pluto sealed the gates long before you were born. She must have transported you here instead."

"That reminds me. Have you heard of something called Star-seeds?"

"Star-seeds? You mean Sailor Crystals? I've heard of them."

"What can you tell me about them? Duo said we all had one because we were born on the colonies instead of Earth..."

"He's probably right. Since the colonies are roughly man-made planets in themselves they might qualify for Star-seeds. Which would make those with Sailor Crystals their protectors."

"So...that would make us Senshi in our own right?"

"Not Sailor Senshi, but still Senshi."

"What's the difference?"

"Sailor Senshi are female. King Endymion himself has a Sailor Crystal...though right now it's on the console next to the Silver Crystal. It just means that from now on you'll have to rely on your own powers instead of those you borrow from your ancestors."

"I do remember that odd dream where I turn into someone called Senshi Shen Long..."

Hotaru smiled, then went into the kitchen and brought him some coffee.

Two hours later the rest of them _finally_ woke up. Once they figured out what happened, they decided to come up with a plan of action.

"While you lot were sound asleep, I think your souls reached out to the Sailor Senshi, which explains your dreams. Anyway, Something happened while you were out cold."

"What? Some idiot crown the Ms. Prissy in Pink queen?" joked Duo.

Hotaru said nothing, and they all stared at her in disbelief.

"Someone actually made her a queen?" said Shiro in horror. He liked the name Shiro better than Heero anyway. Trowa also decided to go by Ares from now on.

"What are we going to do about this? Neo Queen Serenity can't come back if there is a false peace like the one Relena is creating," said Quatre.

"We'll have to open their eyes. Relena doesn't have any real power like the Queen. If she did, she wouldn't be with the Romafellor foundation."

"Miss Prissy in Pink can preach all she wants about peace. But I have yet to see her actually _do_ anything to bring it about," said Duo with a contemptible snort.

"Duo!" said Quatre upset.

"Relena is a stalker, plain and simple Kitty Kat. What are we going to do to deal with her?"

"Didn't Wu Fei just say you have star-seeds now? Why not go to the colonies and open their eyes? They need to wake up from this false dream."

"And we can spread the truth of Crystal Tokyo while we're there. Great idea Hotaru-chan!" said Duo.

All five chose a specific colony to go to. Not surprisingly they chose the one they had launched from in Operation Meteor.

"Now remember, if you get into trouble with the bad guys, do _not_ hesitate to head into the base. We can't afford to lose one of our own, and that includes you Hotaru. You'll be on Earth trying to wake people up."

Hotaru nodded. She had expected as much. While she was on Earth she would try to find King Endymion, so they could return his crystal later.

Pluto had already arrived, creating a home base in one of the Winner family's many estates. She was ensuring they had a secure location to retreat to just in case. It also served as a way station for those sent to Earth through the crystals.

Though her power was still sealed, Pluto was still a force to be reckoned with.


End file.
